


[青黄]What About Dance？

by sakuraasuka



Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: 我们一直重复着……如同三拍子舞曲一般的恋爱。





	1. Dancing Start & The First Dance

Dance Start

不行了……

黄濑凉太仰面倒在便宜旅馆狭小的床铺上，盯着被暗黄的水渍铺满大半挂着蜘蛛网的天花板，耳边似乎还残留着刚才拖着行李箱走过两条街时，箱子滚轮在粗砺的柏油路上发出的沉闷而连续不断的噪声。  
轰隆隆，轰隆隆，白日里听起来并不是很大的声音，在已经超过凌晨两点半、异国空无一人的大街上清晰得简直如同从身体内部传出的雷鸣一般。  
昨天的这个时候还是满腔按捺不住的兴奋和迫不及待的心情，然而如今却已经仿佛被现实在胸口重重地打了一拳——不，不止一拳，而是打了一拳之后又在心窝上踹了一脚，令他承受不住地狠狠往后退了好几步。

为什么，我会遇到这样的事？  
和之前约定的，想好的，全都不一样。  
是不是这么下去，会就此结束了也说不定？ 

The First Dance

正是不管在日本和美国，初夏花朵都已次第开放的六月——也是美国大学的学生们终于纷纷从地狱考试周里解脱出来的六月。  
黄濑在几个月前看到六月有到纽约拍摄写真集外景的通告时就已经心下窃喜，对经纪人秋山小姐软磨硬泡了相当长的一段时间。  
“秋山小姐啊……姐姐！我美丽的大姐！亲爱的好姐姐！你就帮我调出个休假吧！不需要多，一周，真的一周就好！回来我一定好好工作，不管你怎么帮我接通告都可以！”熟练运用甜蜜的花言巧语，是身为当红模特、演员的黄濑凉太从中学时代就已经练就出来，在面对不管是年长还是年少的女性时最擅长的技能。  
只可惜，这回他要施展技能的对象是同自己合作超过十年，只要看到他一根头发丝就已经知道他在打什么算盘的事务所王牌经纪人秋山纯子小姐。  
“那个凉太啊……”秋山小姐捏了捏鼻梁，点了几下鼠标，调出了黄濑未来几个月的通告单，“看看安排，你自己觉得这个要求有可能吗？”她之前就一直在提醒黄濑，好不容易等到他顺利从大学毕业，将事业仍然维持在上升期并不容易，时间和机会也不如想象的那么多——事务所是一直把他当作未来的支柱而寄予厚望的。  
“有！一定有的！秋山小姐！”黄濑拿出之前参演的大河剧里青年武将的气势握拳道：“我相信只要是秋山小姐你，就一定有办法的！”  
“是嘛……既然你这么相信我，”演技似乎达到了效果，秋山仿佛感受到了自己一直以来如同弟弟一般关爱的黄濑的决心，对他展颜一笑，“那之前被你以‘节目太无聊’为理由推掉的电视综艺节目？”  
“只要粉丝喜欢怎么可能会无聊，我肯定去！”  
“那部需要到国外的沙漠里驻扎一个月，拍很艰苦的外景的电影？”  
“……土田导演那么有才华，如此难得的机会我当然接！”  
“还有……”  
“秋山小姐。”黄濑不等自己的经纪人陆续继续报出之前曾被自己用种种理由拒绝的工作项目，已经带着苦笑打断了她接下来的话：“你明明知道我这么诚心诚意是为了什么……请不要再为难我啦！我保证，一定会努力完成工作的。”  
既然对方已经将话说到了这份上，秋山终于也不再半开玩笑地给他堆砌工作的名目，而是意味深长地看了他一眼，不动声色地叹了一口气，没有继续说什么，转过身去开始仔细研究起黄濑接下来数月的通告单。  
“……我知道了。不过一周估计是真的有点困难，最多五天。”  
得到这样的回复，金发青年终于长长地舒出一口气，脸上满是毫不掩饰的喜色：“谢谢……实在是太谢谢了！”

离开事务所之前，秋山并没有回头看他，而是淡淡地问出了仿佛朋友之间的一句极为平常的话。  
“你上次和他见面是什么时候来着？”  
“……去年圣诞节。”黄濑一愣，却是很快地说，“他回了一趟日本，但新年刚过就又马上走了。”新年之后NCAA联盟的比赛迫在眉睫，必须赶回去训练，所以假期极短，以至于回去的时候连时差都还没彻底倒过来。  
“是吗……你们也真是不容易。”这些年旁观着黄濑和他的恋人一路走来，时至今日，曾经对他们的关系并不看好的秋山也难以再说出什么劝分的话来。  
“因为能和那家伙在一起……本来就很不容易啊。”黄濑笑笑：“我们都很珍惜的。”  
至少，他自己一直都很珍惜这份来之不易的感情。

※※※

连续不断地工作了两三个月，黄濑刚刚坐上前往美国的飞机就已经睡得不省人事。由于过于疲累，他连梦也没有做，只记得在一个黑沉的处所不断上下漂浮，直到自己真正在纽约的国际机场落地。  
也许……是之前关于他的梦已经做得太多太多了。毕竟，他们已经认识超过八年，正式交往也将近三年。  
如果是一般的情侣……接下来会结婚也不奇怪吧？但事实上，虽然说是已经交往了三年，但因为一直分开两地，他们真正能够在一起的时间却也并没有几个月。  
而且就算在一起的时间如此短暂，他们也还是也经常会吵架……黄濑忍不住苦笑着伸手揉了揉自己的额角，但心里却仿佛依旧有什么东西迫不及待地膨胀开，整个人都轻轻地飘了起来，恨不得马上就能飞到北卡罗来纳州的教堂山去。

秋山能力非凡，果然从前后的工作通告中帮黄濑硬是挤出了五天的空闲，只要按照时间表完成工作，他就可以悄悄地直接到北卡去，而不用和之前同行的工作人员一起回日本。因为之前参加过好几个时装发布会的走秀等工作，黄濑不是第一次来纽约，而且他的语言程度很好，和当地工作人员的沟通交流也没有什么问题，因此虽然行程很紧，但拍摄一直都很顺利。但理所当然的，即使是到了美国，在他休假开始前在纽约的这段时间里，工作依旧是满满当当，除了写真集的拍摄，还有电视台的特别外景节目，以及一个以曼哈顿为背景的商业广告，以至于他在一周多的时间里都持续着上车睡觉下车工作的状态，几次甚至在化妆的时候也能睡着，加之身边一直围绕着各方的工作人员，出于种种考虑，他连给青峰多打一个电话的机会都没有。  
直到确定工作真的都完成了的那天，他这才放心地买了去北卡的机票，然后在等待起飞的时候给青峰打了一个电话。  
“喂喂？小青峰是我！今天中午工作已经全都完成啦！其他工作人员晚上就回日本了，我刚刚买了到罗利的机票，现在已经在机场了，大概傍晚七点左右能到……嗯？你说什么？”  
“该死的……你为什么不早点告诉我飞机的时间！”然而与黄濑所期待的不同，电话中的青峰似乎相当懊恼。  
“……怎么了？”青峰提不起劲的声音令正在兴头上的黄濑仿佛被当头泼了一盆凉水，声音不由自主地弱了下去：“因为之前一直无法确认工作完成的情况，所以过去的时间就也不能确定……”  
“真是太可恶了！今天是我们球队队长的生日派对，所有队员都要去！”青峰似乎不断用力挠着短短的头发，话语中为难的意味简直可以透过电波刺破听筒，“怎么办，我大概不能去机场接你了，算下来时间无论如何都赶不上。”  
心里那一瞬间沉重的感觉渐渐散开，黄濑强迫着把自己从感情的冰窟窿里拎出来，将所有理智的分析和判断堆到台前。

之前有过一次，是在大约一年多以前，黄濑又接到了跟纽约时装周相关的工作，那时候的青峰曾经翘掉球队的活动去纽约看他走秀。当然，在给青峰时装秀入场券的时候黄濑并不知道这个情况，但事后似乎因为这件事，当时还不是球队绝对主力的青峰在队内面临过很大的麻烦。黄濑听说之后（还是拐弯抹角从火神和黑子那里得知的）不能说不开心，但更多的却是担心和愧疚。  
“小青峰你能来看我当然很高兴……”他紧张到不禁在电话里现出了哭腔：“但是我更不希望因为我……让你做出不合群的事，然后丧失实现更大梦想的机会。”在种族歧视问题从未彻底消灭的异国他乡，青峰面临的压力向来是很严峻的，稍有不慎之前的努力都有可能前功尽弃。既然已经得到了那么好的机会，黄濑自然绝对不会允许青峰为了自己而将好不容易得来的成就轻易抛弃掉。

也正是因为自己之前的叮嘱，青峰才不得不去参加队长的生日派对吧……该说他的为人处事逐渐圆滑成熟起来了吗？那么既然如此，自己对可能会有的这种情况早就应该抱有心理准备才对。  
想到这里，他居然能够渐渐地微笑起来了。

“……所以说，要不我还是不去生日派对了。”青峰犹豫不决地说。  
“别，别！千万别再为了我放弃队里的活动啦！不用在意，罗利的机场我又不是没到过，我自己下了飞机就叫出租车先去你那里吧。你好像之前说已经考完试了？”  
“啊，是啊，真特么不容易，成绩勉强都有2.0，总算可以保住下半年的出场席位了。”青峰忍不住骂道：“NCAA对选手成绩有要求这点真是太变态了！”  
听见恋人对学习一如往常满腹苦水的抱怨，黄濑心里的那最后一点不安也消失了——他对自己不得不完成的事情已经足够努力，那么自己能够做到的事情就是全力地信任对方：“没办法，因为你们毕竟还是学生嘛。你宿舍那边……”  
“今年宿舍管得很严，考完试就要立刻先搬出去，好像说因为要修整什么的。正好你之前说要来，我就跟之前一样，找了个短租的公寓，到暑假结束。一会我把地址发给你，你下飞机就直接过去吧，钥匙我会放在一楼报箱里。”  
毕竟还是小青峰啊……心里那点失望的情绪不仅烟消云散，甚至还渐渐暖和起来。黄濑忍不住低下头，轻轻笑出了声：“钥匙放报箱什么的……不是很危险吗？”  
“这有什么，反正屋子里啥都没有，跟之前你住过的那间差不多，你进门看了就知道。别的杂物我都收拾好寄存到约瑟琳住的Share House的车库了，总之财物什么的你少烦神，把你自己看好就行。”  
“喂喂，别把我说得好像是什么财产一样！”

怎么办，心里有微甜的味道，却又仿佛包覆着有些毛茸茸的急躁，几乎就要溢出来了。  
想见他，好想见他啊！

“嘿嘿，到了我的地盘，你不就是我的东西了嘛！乖乖在房间里等我回去收拾你。”  
“少来，你每次都这么说，就不会换个词吗？”黄濑不忘在挂断电话之前同恋人又斗了几句嘴，但放下手机的时候，却发觉因为心情激荡，自己的五脏六腑都在发疼，乃至眼眶泛红湿润。  
他伸手捂住双眼，深深地、长长地吐着气。

经过几天，几周，几个月的思念，终于可以见到了。  
小青峰……青峰大辉。  
晚上，等你回来，就能见到你了。

※※※

纯色的床单和被套是用过的，触感很柔软，还隐隐带着恋人独有的味道，黄濑深深吸了一口气，忍不住舒展了一下四肢，在床垫上翻了个身，身下的旧床垫就被成年男性的体重压得发出了“吱呀”一声。  
但，就是这声轻轻的响动却令黄濑陡然惊醒过来。  
刹那间，他竟没有意识到自己身处何处。  
右手边是轻薄的白色窗帘，正随着初夏夜晚柔和的风微微飘动，有暗淡的月光透过薄纱，令他已经适应黑暗的眼睛可以勉强看清房内的陈设。  
床垫是被直接铺在陈旧却还算干净的地毯上的，没有床架，紧挨着窗户和墙角，左手是一个勉强充当床头柜的矮桌，模样看起来还算眼熟，而自己的行李箱被搁在正对着床垫末端，靠近门的墙边——那是自己进门的时候随手放下来的。1DK小公寓的面积对于独居的人来说倒也不算很小，但房内的陈设实在是太过简陋，一看就是刚刚搬进来，还没来得及好好布置。  
“如果床垫对面有个矮柜放台电视机，然后再在房间的哪里摆一张沙发的话看起来会更像样的一点……”黄濑无端地想着，伸手揉了揉自己的头发，打了个呵欠。  
原来因为太累，他在进到房间里不久，还没来得及洗漱就扑倒在床垫上睡着了。而之前虽然在机场买过快餐随便垫了一下肚子，但这时候却又不争气地叫了起来。  
这么说来，现在几点了？  
小青峰……居然，还没有回来？

黄濑勉强从床垫上爬了起来，摸索着打开门边的电灯开关，私下里没望见房里有时钟的样子，便只得去寻来自己的手机。然而当屏幕亮起的那一刻，他的心情就瞬间跌落了谷底。  
23点28分。  
青峰却仍然没有回来。

黄濑呆了好一会儿，整个人都被一股油然而生的不安感笼罩。他强行按住心内的波动，对自己开口说道：“派对嘛……总不会很早就结束的不是吗？他说会回来，就一定会回来的。何况他会去派对，是因为你之前跟他说过一定要注意队伍里的人际关系，如果他为了你没有去，你也一定会责备他的。”  
“他向来是个自我中心的人，现在终于渐渐成熟起来，会为了身边的人考虑问题，你应该表扬他才是。”  
“黄濑凉太，你要相信他，相信那个直线条思考问题的篮球笨蛋……”

黄濑在空荡的房间里坐了大约半个小时，忽然终于听到似乎是公寓楼的底下传来了汽车的声音和灯光。  
他几乎是连跑带奔地扑到窗户边，但大房间的窗户却并不对着公寓楼的正门，什么都看不见。他又急忙转向洗手间和厨房，就见貌似有一高一矮两个人影正相互拉扯着从一辆白色的甲壳虫里钻出来。  
那不是青峰的车。青峰开的是一辆款式偏旧的深蓝色本田，他刚来美国不久的时候在二手车行买的。  
黄濑提到嗓子眼的心稍微放下了一些，然而那阵明显是两个人发出的散乱而沉重的脚步却在经过几个楼层的台阶之后于自己所在的房间门口停下了。  
然后，他听见了高跟鞋敲打在门外水泥地上的声音和女人的说话声。

“Daiki，你的公寓到了哦！”  
“……哦。”  
“钥匙在哪？要我帮你开门吗？”  
“在……右边的口袋。”  
“哎呀，门缝里好像有光啊，你出门的时候忘了关灯吗？”

一股冰冷的火焰从心底直窜上来，黄濑简直想要捂住自己的耳朵。他大步走到门前，沉吸了一口气，在不知是谁在用钥匙划着圈寻找锁眼的同时，猛地拉开了门。  
果然不出所料，或者说，同想象中相似到可怕的画面，正活生生地摆在自己眼前。

正在开门的金发姑娘明显被突然开了的门吓了一跳，而正被她架住一半身体的青峰也在同时抬起头来，在看到黄濑僵硬的面容瞬间，脸上的表情也明显冻结了。  
“……黄濑！你……”  
“小青峰，你总算回来啦。”黄濑刻意忽略了迎面而来的冲天酒气，扯出一个状似随意的笑容，十分主动地冲着那个身穿黑色紧身低胸包臀连衣迷你裙，露出一半异常丰满的胸部和几乎就要撑破裙摆的臀部以及大腿的女人打了个招呼。  
“你好。”  
“黄……”青峰似乎并没有喝得那么醉，因为他的意识明显还是清醒的。当他察觉到自己现在是身处什么状况之后，仿佛被什么东西烫到一样连忙放开被女人硬拉住搭在她肩膀上的手臂，接着却是一个趔趄，身体不由自主地朝反方向倒去，被黄濑眼明手快地一把扶住。  
“你是谁？”有着南欧或是拉美裔长相的年轻女人上下打量着黄濑的样子，说话时带着淡淡的西班牙语口音，“你怎么会在Daiki的公寓里？”  
曾获得过日本奥斯卡最佳新人演员奖的黄濑维持着面对异性时屡试不爽的迷人的职业微笑：“我是Ryota，Daiki的朋友，今天刚从日本过来玩，看看他顺便借住几天。因为Daiki说可以先进来，所以就一直在他家等他回来，开门的时候吓到你了真不好意思。”他一边说话，一边紧紧搀住青峰的一半身体，不动声色地将他拉近门框。  
“哦！Wow！欢迎你来美国！”见青峰没说什么，女人便也露出一个礼貌的笑容：“我是Iris，Daiki球队的啦啦队成员，因为他喝了点酒，所以我就开车送他回来。”  
“哦，谢谢你，你真是个好姑娘。”黄濑保持着不变的笑容点点头，口气中却带着些淡薄的冷意：“Daiki他不太能喝酒，怎么会喝成这样的？”  
“其实他也没喝多少……都是James，我是说篮球队的队长，让他喝了几shot掺了苏打水的朗姆还有威士忌而已，没想到喝完刚跳几支舞，他就站不太稳了。”Iris身材适中，有着拉丁系美女的面貌却是一头金发，应该是染出来的。她见黄濑并没有请她进去坐坐的意思，便后退了两步，略带尴尬地说。  
“这样啊……我和Daiki读八年级的时候就认识了，他在20岁之前最多也就喝过几罐啤酒而已，就算加了苏打水，朗姆和威士忌什么的估计还是有点太烈了。不过，还是要谢谢你送他回来。”黄濑操着一口几乎听不出什么口音的流利英文语速飞快地说着，将青峰半架着拖进门内，随即很露骨地将手放在了门把手上。  
“是吗……真是遗憾。既然如此，那我就先回去了。哦对了，他的车还停在XX大街XX号。”说着，拉丁美女用明显有些黏腻的目光注视着青峰半靠在黄濑身上的侧影，目光一闪，语气中满是失落。  
“……好的，谢谢你，我会帮他去把车开回来的。那么回去路上请小心。再见，Iris。”  
“再见。”

“你先躺躺，我去帮你把车开回来。”黄濑将青峰半推半抱地扔在床垫上，听不出感情地问道：“车钥匙放哪了？”  
“等等……”青峰狠狠地眨了眨眼睛，皱起眉头：“车子扔那也没关系，我明天早上再过去开回来也行……”  
“算了吧，不到明天下午你开车依然会被逮住酒驾的，还是我去开回来吧，免得你惦记。”黄濑凑近青峰的身体，将手伸进他左边的牛仔裤口袋里摸索着：“是这个吧，我找到了，车钥匙。”  
“……抱歉。”青峰捂住脑袋，有些痛苦地说：“那些黑人和墨西哥人真是太热情了，我实在没办法……”  
“这就是他们表现友谊的方式，他们愿意让你和他们一起喝酒跳舞，是因为他们看得起你，把你当朋友，包括给向你介绍喜欢你的姑娘也是。”黄濑冷静地说。  
“哈？！”  
“Iris，她看你的眼神就很明显了。”黄濑生硬地勾了勾嘴角，弯腰穿着鞋子：“如果我不在这里的话，也许她现在已经把你压倒在这张床垫上了。”  
“黄濑！我可没有……”青峰猛地半抬起上身，接着却又乏力地向后倒去，后脑勺磕到了墙壁，“Ouch！”  
然而黄濑却没有笑出来。  
“我又没说别的，你着什么急。我去开车。”

先想办法叫了出租车到青峰停车的地方，然后开回来，虽然应该也并不太远，但黄濑却似乎并没有节约时间的想法。  
他找到青峰的那辆深蓝色的旧款本田，在有着恋人淡淡体味和汗味的车子里坐了好一会儿，待到心情平复，这才慢慢地将车子开回出租公寓附带的车库。  
再度打开房门的时候，屋子里的灯已经关了，青峰躺在床垫上，勉强脱了外衣，正睡得鼾声如雷。

时隔数月的见面，结果就是这样吗？  
倒也不是特别难过，只是觉得心里的感觉……有点凉。  
“我觉得你现在需要一个人呆一会。”黄濑对自己说。

“你去哪里？”正要再度出门的时候，青峰是被开关门和脚步声弄得迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，揉着惺忪的睡眼拿过手机看了一眼，问道：“都快2点了。”  
“旅馆。我刚才开车路过，看到两条街转角有个招牌。”黄濑提起一直放在门边都没怎么打开的行李箱说。  
“你开玩笑吗？！你要去住旅馆？！为什么？！”青峰似乎醒了一大半，急声问道。  
“……把你身上的酒臭和香水味洗洗再问这个吧。”  
“什……！”青峰的表情扭曲了。  
不等对方发作，黄濑却直接打断他继续说道：“我很想相信你，小青峰。好几个月没见面，我也一点都不想跟你吵架，只是拜托了，请让我一个人呆一会儿，好吗？”他微微低头，曾经荡漾着笑意的蜜色眼眸被垂下的刘海掩盖，端正的面容上满是倦意。  
酒意还没有散去，青峰摇摇晃晃地站了起来，几个大步跨到已经立在门边的黄濑面前。因为头晕，腿脚支撑不住身体的重量，他一个没站稳，咚的一声双手撑上墙壁，正好将同自己身高相仿的恋人圈在其中。  
“你到底什么意思。”他们之间的距离近到几乎马上就可以亲吻，只是眼下却并没有促成亲吻的气氛，而黄濑也显然没有那个打算。  
黄濑注视着恋人近在眼前的脸孔，然而青峰嘴里的酒气却令他忍不住皱了皱眉头。  
那明明是只在一天之前还令他思念无比，一想起就几乎难以自制的面容。  
“……这不是你的错，我知道。”黄濑扭过头去，“你哪里都没做错。”  
“你知道？”青峰狠狠地说，“但是你在生气！”  
“我在生自己的气。”黄濑苦笑，“说来也不应该是生气吧。你没错，但我就是觉得不高兴，不高兴到明明和你刚刚见面，却觉得想要一个人呆着。”  
青峰被这句话堵得张口结舌，混沌的脑子里仿佛被狂风暴雨席卷而过，满目狼藉。  
“抱歉，身为男人还这么计较，”黄濑却依然用极为忍耐的语气慢慢地说道：“但是我们毕竟已经将近半年没见面了，所以这应该算是一种意识到理想和现实之间落差之后的……失望吧？”  
青峰那习惯于直线思考的脑回路似乎还是有些打结，并没有充分理解黄濑所说话语的含义。  
“我不懂……你到底什么意思。”  
“不懂也没关系。你醉了，去继续睡吧。我之前一直没有休息好，现在依旧很累。为了能让我一个人静一静并且睡个好觉，今晚就让我自己去旅馆吧，拜托了。”  
黄濑从青峰的手臂下面钻了出来，飞快地拉住了行李箱的把手。他打开门，转头看见青峰依旧维持着刚才面向墙壁的样子，不同的是垂下了一只手臂，另外一只胳膊弯曲起来撑住墙，承担了低下来靠在上面的头部的重量。  
他看不见青峰的脸，但能感觉出他依然有些混乱。  
青峰虽然没有抬头，却忽然伸出垂着的手，准确地拉住了黄濑的胳膊。  
凝结的空气里，他们只能听到彼此的呼吸。  
“黄濑。”青峰闷闷地开口，“我一直都很想你的。”  
“嗯，我知道。”金发的青年动作轻柔却很坚决地抽出了那只胳膊。  
“我也是。”他低声说。


	2. The Second Dance

如同他之前自己说的，青峰并没有做错什么，问题出在自己身上。

到达距离青峰所住公寓大约两条街的小旅馆时，已经是凌晨两点四十分。把将双脚搁在前台上睡得口水直流的雀斑青年硬是叫醒之后，黄濑苦笑着得到了对方一个满是怨气的白眼。  
他脑子一片空白地打开位于走廊尽头那间空气潮湿设施陈旧的小客房，如同大约十个小时之前一样，什么也没做就直接仰面躺倒在已经有些失去弹性的床垫上。只开了床头灯的房间里光线昏暗，鼻端有从床单上散发出来的廉价洗衣粉的味道，刚才一直在耳边回响的行李箱滚轮发出的沉重噪声仿佛依然残留在耳边，不断提醒着他，现在并没有和青峰在一起。  
而眼下，正是夜色最为沉重的时分。

“我……到底是来这里做什么的？”黄濑将缺乏焦距的目光投向颜色斑驳的天花板，“事情到底是怎么会变成这样的？”

从交往伊始，他就缺乏安全感，这是无法否认的——即使在那家伙已经被逼得确确实实说出了自己一直想听到的话之后。  
事实上，就连黄濑自己也弄不清楚，自己怎么会对那个或许难以算得上温柔的男人如此执着和贪婪。明明在一起的时间那么少，但他却依然控制不住地想要更多。  
虽然心里知道是因为被自己交托了青春和梦想，所以青峰才会远赴异国他乡艰难打拼。但确定交往已经三年之后的现在，他却越来越不知道自己想要的究竟是什么了。  
心里酸酸涩涩的，仿佛回到了那个自己单方面憧憬着对方，却不得不旁观他在感情之路上不断碰壁的时候……  
真是奇妙啊，自己明明应该是个更为随心所欲的人才对，但喜欢上那个人之后，却会如此患得患失，以至于在同他分隔两地那么长的时间里，依然时不时的，无论在做什么，都会想起那张不知到底该说是帅气还是凶恶的面容来。

仿佛他并没有来美国，而几个小时前他们也并没有见面。黄濑回想着青峰自小到大的模样，终于闭上了眼睛。

※※※

第二天上午，已经是接近退房的钟点，黄濑正好被一个从日本打来的越洋电话叫醒了。  
手机上显示的时间让他吓了一跳，连忙一边夹着电话一边手忙脚乱地洗漱换衣：“秋山小姐！哎呀幸好你打电话把我叫起来，不然我就要睡过头没法退房啦！日本现在不是应该是凌晨么你怎么还没睡……是刚喝完酒吗？”  
说着电话，他忽然看见洗手间镜子里的自己正是满脸憔悴，往常一直不会懈怠的皮肤保养这两天也完全没有来得及做，愈发显得面色沉重晦暗。  
自己好歹还是个艺人，就算这几天有休假，但之后也是马上就要赶回去工作的啊！  
黄濑不觉对秋山小姐和事务所产生了一丝愧疚，而就在这时，却听到电话里秋山略带兴奋的话语：“凉太啊，我刚才同事务所社长一起和XX电视台的人喝酒，他们说年底有一部青春题材的电视剧主角很适合你，而且那部剧的主题正好是你最喜欢的篮球啊！”  
“篮球！”黄濑一听立刻就精神起来了，“真的吗？听起来好棒啊！剧本有眉目了吗？”  
“剧本还没有最终敲定，但是因为他们也知道你有过很丰富的相关经验，希望如果你有空的话尽快和他们见一下，一方面可以当面确定一下意向，另一方面也想多问你一些当年在中学里打球的事作为参考……”秋山明显还沉浸在兴奋中，似乎连黄濑此时正身处地球的另一端都没意识到：“怎么样？要不要我立刻回复他们？”  
“呃……秋山小姐，你没忘了吧，我现在还在美国呢……”黄濑下意识地又照了照镜子，发觉自己在听到这个工作内容的时候，脸上明显比刚才容光焕发了：“我昨天才结束纽约的工作，准确来说今天才是你帮我安排的休假的第一天啊。”  
“……我知道，所以我是在征求你的意见，因为我也清楚你这个休假来之不易。”秋山叹了口气说：“虽然这个工作机会的确是趁热打铁定下来比较好。如果你自己去见制作方会起到更良好的效果——我相信你应该明白其中的利弊，作为一个足够专业的艺人的话。”  
“我怎么会不明白呢。”他抓了抓淡金色的头发，让本就刚从床上起来没来得及好好梳理的头发变得更乱，一如自己此时繁杂的心绪：“其实在你刚才说这件事的时候，我的确就有冲动立刻把机票改签回去呢。”  
“那……”  
“但是，还要再等一下。”黄濑重重地坐在小旅馆床上，床垫吱呀着弹了一下，令他想到青峰公寓里那张两年前买来时就已经很旧了的床垫，“我现在还不能确定能够立刻改签机票，只是……看目前的情况，也许真的会提前回去也说不定，到时候我一定会通知你具体时间的。”  
“……凉太君，”秋山听出了黄濑从迟疑地话语中传达出的异样情感，“虽然如果你能提早回来我是很高兴，不过……那边真的没出什么事吗？”敏锐的女经纪人没有直接问青峰的事，而是相对谨慎地表达了自己的关心和疑虑。  
“没什么事，我就是之前太累，现在还没休息够罢了。”黄濑看了看客房内挂着的钟，指针已经向正午的位置渐渐靠近了，“啊，抱歉，退房的时间马上就要到了，我先挂一下电话，等到了日本时间的早上我再给你回复好吗？”

之前的那一瞬间，自己真的有冲动立刻就回日本去。  
下楼的时候，黄濑紧紧地抿着嘴唇如此想着，然而当他转过楼梯，看到旅馆前台边坐着的那个高大的人影时，一秒钟之前还在脑子里打转的事情就已经立刻被抛到了九霄云外。

看到黄濑下楼，青峰二话不说就走了过来，半是强迫地从他手里抢走了行李箱。  
“我猜你说的旅馆应该就是这里，”青峰黑着脸说。昨夜满身的酒气已经散去，而那阵令自己觉得刺鼻的香水味更是早就不留一丝痕迹：“快点退房，我带你去吃饭。”  
前台已经换了一个栗色头发的姑娘，黄濑一边将房卡递给她一边嘴硬地嘟囔着：“我没让你来接我。”  
“你是没说让我来接你，是我自己要来的。”青峰恶狠狠地说：“我就知道你这黄濑，不尽快和你说清楚是不会放心的——我也不会安心。”  
“……你果然还是有强迫症的吧？”作为一个不太标准的处女座。

办完退房，黄濑被青峰强硬地一把揪住，不由分说地就往公寓的方向走。  
“随你怎么说，反正我也不在乎。”青峰头也没回，但更是没有放开拉住黄濑的手：“你昨天也说了，我没犯错。但我不明白的是，既然你知道我没错，那为什么还会这么不相信我？”  
“你犯错和我相信你，那根本就是两回事。”初夏的花香在正午太阳的照射下似乎变得愈发浓郁，不知是因为饥饿还是强烈的阳光，黄濑觉得自己有些头重脚轻。

真奇怪，那种轻飘飘的感觉又回来了。  
但是喝过酒的明明应该是那家伙才对吧？

“真热啊。”青峰没有理睬在他听起来就像强词夺理一般的话，径自擦了擦额头上的汗：“你午饭想吃什么？附近有家小店的意大利面不错。”  
这个场景令黄濑恍然回到了大约两年以前，他第一次放长假来美国，和青峰在一起住了两三个月的那段日子。  
“披萨，我想吃披萨，要很多奶酪的那种，带回公寓吃。”他鬼使神差地说：“还有奶汁烤菜，没有的话奶酪焗饭也行。”  
青峰看了他一眼，拉着他二话不说掉了个方向：“不早说！刚才旅馆边上不就有家Domino嘛！”

※※※

“我说，你不控制体重了？”青峰极少看到黄濑在自己面前胡吃海塞的样子，从中学时代开始几乎就没见过：“明明从刚认识你的时候开始就一直喊着事务所不让你吃太多高热量的东西什么的。”  
黄濑左手乳酪披萨，右手用叉子狠狠挖起一大块奶油蘑菇焗饭，言简意赅地回答：“我饿。”  
“……好吧，想吃就吃吧，反正你吃胖点抱起来手感也不会差。”青峰咬了一口铺满意大利香肠和培根的全肉披萨，模模糊糊地说。  
黄濑咳了一声，喝了一大口果汁，说：“我只是因为从昨天晚上开始就没好好吃东西！”当然，还有由于巨大的心理压力而带来的饥饿感。  
“谁让你不好好吃的！我明明在冰箱里放了那么多冷冻的现成食品，等你来了肚子饿的时候用烤箱一烤就好。”  
“我昨天来这里之前就累得要死了，哪里还有心思用烤箱，何况我也讨厌冷冻食品。”黄濑对青峰思虑不周的安排嗤之以鼻。  
“那你还要我怎么样？！我才刚考完期末考啊，哪里来那么多精神伺候大爷你？”  
“喂喂，你这是面对半年没见的男朋友的态度吗？！之前还说你想我，诚意到哪里去了？！”黄濑半真半假地提高了音量，但相反，内心却是愈发地安定下来。

这简直是从昨天开始，他们过得最舒心的时间了。就像昨天夜里乃至今天凌晨的事没有发生过一样。

青峰抓抓脑袋，苦笑着说：“好啦好啦，是我不好，都是我的错行了吧？虽然我们只有吵架的时候最和谐但我还是不想和你吵架。”  
“……你把我当小姑娘哄吗？”黄濑何尝不知，对方也并没有真以为自己在和他“吵架”。他看着恋人弄不清是认真还是耍赖一般的笑容，心底泛起了些许痒痒的热度，于是三口两口解决掉自己面前的食物，打了一个饱嗝，然后眯起眼睛，一边渐渐凑近自己的恋人，一边用泛着甜意的嗓音说着：“我说啊，你差不多也该……”  
一阵短信到达的电子音在洒满了正午阳光的房间里突然响了起来，令刚准备满怀期待地迎接黄濑难得主动的行为的青峰发出了一声愤恨的“Fuck”。黄濑倒是没什么太大的反应，而是停下动作，笑了笑说：“看看吧，也许是球队的事？”他已经不小心瞄到一眼发信人的身份：James，他知道那是青峰所在的北卡篮球队队长的名字。  
青峰拿起手机，在点开信箱的那一瞬间就变得面色铁青，接着又点了几下，脸上的表情更是仿佛夏日祭典上小贩出售的能剧鬼面一样。  
黄濑明显感到了不寻常，出声问道：“怎么了？是球队里发生了什么吗？”  
青峰用力将手机按掉，张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。

在篮球场上所向披靡的NCAA联盟顶尖名校北卡罗来纳大学焦油踵队的主力前锋Daiki Aomine同学，不会喝酒，早已戒烟，不上赌桌，不抽大麻，目前唯一可称得上弱点的，就是整个北卡校园里都没几个人知道的，他交往了三年的恋人，日本演艺界冉冉升起的当红新星黄濑凉太先生。

“我觉得只要是个脑子正常的人，就不会主动给交往对象看手机上发来的这堆东西的。”  
Daiki Aomine同学如是说。  
所以他将手机迅速揣进了口袋里，并且在心里将自己多事的队长用日文和英文轮流骂了N个来回。  
只可惜，我们的黄濑凉太先生又怎么可能是那种会被青峰如此明显的掩饰行为糊弄过去的人呢？何况又是在眼下，他对于自己的恋人更加缺乏信任信心动摇的时刻。  
“小青峰~”话尾带着上扬的语调，黄濑比一般男性更要纤细修长的眉尖也在同时向上方挑了起来。  
“黄，黄濑……！”青峰脸上狼狈的神色已经再也掩饰不了了，但他还是依旧坚持着没有交出手机。  
“我嘛，是不会强迫你给我看的。但是你之前也听我说过，我非常地想要相信你……”黄濑话语中甜丝丝的意味愈发浓厚，却令青峰更觉得后背发冷。  
简直就像在当年那场自己几乎要输给对方的赛场上……只是没有了那种令自己热血沸腾的感觉，却多了许多恐惧和危机感。  
“……开什么玩笑，昨晚那种情况我真的不想再来一回了！”他说的是半年未见的恋人在和他重逢的第一个晚上居然主动跑出去住旅馆——这种说出去都没有人会相信的事。  
话到这里已经可以猜出到底是什么相关的东西了，黄濑带着讥诮的眼神看着青峰尴尬的面容，却以一个对方难以反应的动作将他直接撂倒。  
他猛然扑向对方，飞快地将自己的嘴唇按了上去。

……太糟糕了。  
半年未见之后接的第一个吻竟然是在这种情况下？！青峰简直要在心里哀嚎起来。之前一直期盼着的，或狂野或温柔的画面都成为了泡影，但令他感到愈发悲哀的是，即使是在这样的情况下，在那温柔却冰冷的嘴唇贴上来的时候，自己还是沉迷在了柔软而带着奶酪香气的触感里。

被一个突如其来的吻打倒的青峰身体有着一瞬的僵硬，黄濑轻而易举地从他的裤子口袋里摸出了手机，然后轻轻巧巧地解除了锁屏的密码。  
0、6、1、8……对了，自己没几天就要过生日了啊，之前实在忙得太过头，居然都没想起来……

手机解锁，在屏幕上跳出来的，正是被队长本人偷拍并且发送过来的，昨晚青峰在生日派对上和送她回来的那个啦啦队女孩Iris的“亲密”照片。

黄濑呵呵地笑了出来。

完……蛋了。  
青峰一把抢过手机，飞快地删除了那些照片。  
“黄濑你听我说……”

“小青峰，你知道我现在是什么心情吗？”  
“……”他一句话都不敢答应。  
“你知道我用亲吻换来的，用自己的生日解开密码之后得到这样的结果，是什么心情？”  
“那都是James他们开玩笑逼着我做的！”青峰终于忍不住大吼起来。  
“你抱着那个女人一起跳舞，还闭着眼睛亲吻她的头发那样深情的照片，也是开玩笑的吗？！”

“……你认为我喜欢上了别人？”青峰一时间无法对黄濑的话做出反应，但过了许久，他却只能用冰冷而无奈的语调问出了这样一句连他自己也不敢相信的言辞。  
黄濑抿紧了嘴唇，没有回答。  
因为他实在难以说出“是”或者“不是”这种无论怎么说都很为难的话来。  
“你觉得我表现得还不够喜欢你吗？”然而青峰却是继续问道，颇为咬牙切齿。

黄濑忽然有些承受不住空气中那阵强大的压力。那仿若龙卷风一般追逐着他的危险气氛令他无法说话，便只能以行动做出了回答。  
于是，青峰就看见恋人又一次地从自己身边离开，用微微发颤的脚步走向刚刚从行李箱里拿出来的私人物品，准备再把他们装回去。

黄濑不想和青峰吵架。  
事实上，他只觉得自己浑身脱力，甚至已经不愿意再开口说话了。  
他有些闹不明白，明明从各种情况看来都应该是身为青峰正牌交往对象的自己占理，但为什么此刻却是他不仅开不了口，还怕自己一开口，就会说出无可挽回的话来呢？  
至于到底是什么事情会变得无可挽回，他也更加不愿多想。

房间里的空气凝重而沉闷，如同千钧一发的战争前夕。然而青峰沉重地呼吸了几次之后，却在这时突然站起身来，在贴身的运动背心外抄上了一件衬衫。  
“我算是知道了，现在我不管说什么你也未必会相信，但我不能不解释，只是你正在气头上不肯听而已，”他无比地冷静地说，仿佛变了一个人，“昨晚是你坚持要出去一个人呆着的，现在我还让你一个人呆一会儿，但不要去别的地方，就呆在这里。”  
“这回换我出去，你别离开——因为这样的话等我回来还可以知道去什么地方找你。”他将换了运动鞋的脚在地板上用力地磕了磕，“今天上午我醒过来，一时想不起你到底去了哪里的感觉，实在太糟糕了。”

门被砰地一声关上，黄濑还没来得及说话就被青峰的行动和话语震住了，直到发觉刚才青峰猛然站起来时不小心碰翻了水杯，杯子里的水已经流满桌面并且滴到了地毯上，这才连忙去找东西擦拭。  
手忙脚乱地在房间里到处寻找可以吸水擦桌子的用具时，黄濑发觉床垫底下垫有像是杂志一样的东西，好奇之下便一口气抽了好几本出来。  
那些都是日文的男装杂志，看上面的标签应该是从日本出口到美国，放在书店的外文杂志区卖的东西，封面……颇为眼熟。  
等等，这些不都是刊登过自己照片和访谈的杂志吗？  
他翻到有自己的那部分内容，就发现那几页看上去要比别的页面皱且暗淡，明显是被翻过很多次。  
“他到底是在干什么……我的照片不是随时都能在手机和网上看到么，或者给我打视频电话……”  
想要带着嘲讽的意味继续自言自语，但却终于说不下去了。黄濑咬紧了牙关，然而嘴唇却止不住地颤抖了起来。

※※※

“哎呀居然是Ryota！原来你来美国了啊！好久不见！最近还好吗？”电话中，认识已久的青峰关系最好的同学约瑟琳在听到黄濑的声音之后明显也很高兴，“说来真是抱歉，我之前都不知道你原来在日本那么有名，想必一定很忙吧？这个时候过来……是来找Daiki的吗？”  
“……是啊，所以还请你别随便透露出去啊，”黄濑在电话里苦笑着说：“不好意思有点唐突了，但是你知道青……Daiki他平时一个人会去哪里吗？”  
“咦？你们现在不在一起吗？”  
“……发生了一点事，我们现在没呆在一块，所以我想要去找他。暑假期间他不住在学校宿舍，他在校外的短租公寓你认识吧？”  
“认识是认识，你想要知道地址还是……”  
“不。我想知道，在这个地址附近，他一个人……有可能去哪里。”

你别离开——因为这样的话等我回来还可以知道去什么地方找你。  
今天上午我醒过来，一时想不起来你到底去了哪里的感觉，实在太糟糕了。

原来是这样啊，不知道你在哪里，不知道去哪里能够找到你的这种感觉。  
果然，糟糕透了。


	3. The Third Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章部分情节致敬雷蒙德卡弗短篇小说《你们为什么不跳个舞？》.  
这篇小说是本文的灵感来源，感谢卡弗大师！

青峰开走了车子，而黄濑并不熟悉这附近的路，于是他便把从约瑟琳那里得到的地点输入手机，在六月午后的太阳下面，沿着被青草覆盖的石子小道慢慢地走了过去。  
每走一步都能感觉之前翻腾的情绪在一点点的平复。  
大约四十多分钟之后，他已经能渐渐听到一阵阵篮球敲打地面和撞击篮筐的声音，伴随着愈发清晰的欢呼和叫好声。  
其实，用不着多想就应该知道那家伙会去哪里不是吗？

北卡罗来纳州首府罗利附近的北卡、杜克和北卡州立三所大学都是NCAA的传统篮球名校，这里的人们对于篮球的热情自然十分高涨，而作为北卡校队的主力前锋，青峰在当地乃至全国的NCAA球迷中其实是颇有知名度的。事实上，他能在将近暑假的期间出现在附近的街头篮球场和年轻人随意组队，对当地的球迷们来说本就是一件十分需要运气的事情。  
黄濑带着一顶平檐棒球帽，将眼睛和大半头发遮在了帽子和帽檐的阴影下。他没有靠近赛场，就挤在围观人群的角落，如同一个谨慎而小心翼翼的大学新生，带着憧憬的眼光，目不转睛地追逐着那个身材高大，有着深色肌肤的活跃身影。  
“好球！”“干得漂亮！”  
居然会到街头和不认识的人们一起打球的青峰今天的表现却格外生猛且用力，脸上的表情也戾气十足，让前来防他的可怜对手根本毫无招架之力，但这样却反而令观战的群众更加兴奋，连连齐声喝彩，“Aomine、Aomine”地叫个不停。  
作为一个亚裔的留学生，能够在北卡这种强手如林的环境里一步一步地走到今天这个地步，青峰这三年来付出了多少努力可想而知。  
黄濑心中流淌起了炙热的温度，目光一闪，下意识地伸手去揉了揉眼睛。  
看到青峰今天的实力和表现，他终究不可抑制地想到了自己。

黄濑凉太已经没有篮球了，但是他有青峰大辉。  
而青峰大辉拥有一个世界的篮球，包括那个自己交托给他的，曾经属于黄濑的世界。

“嘿！那个北卡的小子！这里是杜克校友的球场，你是怎么进来的？！”场地内比赛正酣，却突然从观众群外挤进了好几个人高马大气势汹汹的白人青年。观战的人们见状纷纷向两边散开，而场上正在进行的比赛也不得不停了下来。  
黄濑的身高在日本相当出挑，但在美国却是平常。他不动声色地悄悄将自己缩在身边一个看上去身高起码超过190公分的黑人少年背后，就听见耳边传来了忿忿的议论声：“之前的北大西洋联盟内部决赛，杜克输给了北卡，他们居然还记在心里？”  
“怎么忘得了啊，想想每次两校比赛之后，学校附近的街道都要戒备森严的样子……杜克和北卡那就是世仇，解不了的。”  
黄濑也听说过同为NCAA名校又位于同一地区，私立大学杜克和公立大学北卡之间因为在篮球上的数度交锋结下过不少梁子，来源自然是之前每次和青峰聊天时，从他嘴里听到的对于杜克大学球队的满腹怨言。  
所谓的世仇……在黄濑看来就跟互有输赢的小学生打架一样，但对于身在其中的两校球队和他们的支持者来说，自然不可能会这么想。黄濑知道这点，因此在看到有杜克的毕业生上来找青峰的麻烦，心里自然已经不知不觉地绷起了一根弦。  
然而，在黄濑印象中脾气并不怎么好的青峰在看到前来挑衅的人群之后却是毫不在意地嗤笑了一声，径自拍了拍球，把球扔向那个为首的白人青年，随意地招了个手，说：“想打球吗？可以啊，直接加入比赛就好，我们玩玩呗？”  
那个青年明显清楚青峰的实力，心中有所忌惮，手下一个不稳居然没有接住被抛过来的球。边上北卡的支持者立刻毫不客气地发出一阵嘘声，而那人气得面色发青，将第二次才捡回来的球又狠狠地向外扔了出去，几个大跨步就要逼近青峰的面前。  
“No，No！这个就Pass吧。”青峰深知跟这种不讲理的人相互交锋并没有意义，何况球队不仅对球员们的成绩有最低限制，就连他们日常的品德和行为也有要求，暴力之类的事件更是绝对不允许的。  
“原来你不想打球，那也行。”高大的黑肤青年嘿嘿一笑，倒是很干脆地收拾起了自己的东西，“你说这是你们的地盘，那就还给你们好了。反正我平时也不常来这里，不能继续在这打无所谓。”  
听青峰这么一说，围观的人群中顿时爆发出了一阵不满的倒彩。然而青峰并没去管那些倒彩是送给前来挑衅的对方还是自己的，只是迅速收拾好衬衣毛巾和运动水壶之类的东西，接着径直向黄濑站立的方向走来。  
“小……青峰？”黄濑吓了一跳。他以为自己躲在人群里和别人身后就不会被发现，却没想到青峰一脸“你躲什么啊明明往那一站我就看见你了”的表情。  
“愣什么，我们走啊。”青峰丝毫没去管自己身后投来的那几十道好奇的眼神，只是在黄濑的后背上拍了几把，说：“你来了也好，我们可以直接去吃东西——只要你还能吃的下就行！”  
“小青峰！”黄濑被青峰勾住肩膀几个大步就转过了街头篮球场的街角，刚才几乎不敢动作的身体慢慢放松下来，踟蹰了半天，呐呐问道：“你……怎么发现我的？”  
“你不知道？”青峰用一脸何必大惊小怪的表情看着他：“因为你在发光啊，所以就算那个高个的黑人几乎把你挡了个严严实实，但我还是一眼就看到你了——跟他们打球我又不需要拿出全部的精力。”

因为你发光啊，他说。  
我发光？  
不不，你并不知道，在我眼中，会发光的人从来都不是自己。  
而是从刚认识的第一天起，就已经夺走了我的视线的，那个名字里就带着光辉的人。

“怎么？你已经一个人静完了？不生我的气了？”青峰坐进车里，一边系安全带一边问道。  
“怎么可能。我还没听到你详细的解释。”  
黄濑一旦真犟起来旁人是很没办法的，这点青峰早就领教过，于是他便学了乖，废话不多说，只是问他：“你要不要吃什么东西？虽然现在时间有点早，但要是想去远一点的地方倒也差不多了。今天不是Shopping Day，所以大店很早就会关门，不提早去就只能靠麦当劳之类的地方和Chinese Takeaway解决晚饭了。”  
“……你是认真想要把我喂胖吗？”黄濑有些无奈地说：“今天早上经纪人才跟我说接下来可能有部电视剧要让我去当男主角呢，万一我胖得出不了镜，你来负责吗？”  
“我负责啊！”青峰也不知是玩笑还是认真地哈哈笑着发动了汽车，然而还没开出半条街，他却觉得车轮的感觉不太对劲。  
把车停在路边，青峰下车去查看了一下轮胎，然后皱着眉头回来了。  
“怎么回事？”  
“……轮胎破了。”他没说是自然老化还是为人因素，只是简单地说了个结果，语气里也并没有太多愤恨的情绪。  
不如说，他根本不在乎这些，因为青峰大辉这个男人的生活和思考重心，从来只在那几个被他判定为值得花心思考虑的方面，比如篮球，还有黄濑凉太。  
“那怎么办？”黄濑虽然在日本有照有车，但至今为止还没遇到过这种情况。  
“没怎么办，找地方换啊。”青峰重新发动，将车子维持在一个很低的速度。幸好这附近都是居民区，本来就有限速而且管理严格，“前面附近有个加油站，我想应该至少能买到或者借到我们需要的东西。

※※※

“今天真是倒霉。”黄濑在加油站的便利店买了两罐咖啡，一边打开拉环一边说。  
“嗯，居然遇上爆胎，是很倒霉。”青峰直线条的脑袋没有听出恋人敲打的言外之意，只是单纯应和了一句。他三口两口喝掉了另一罐咖啡，就去问加油站的工作人员借来了工具（那人正好是在这打工的北卡学生而且还是他的球迷，于是不仅很痛快地借给了他还问他要了一张签名），连同自己刚才就地买的一只新轮胎一起，将车子开到加油站一个平稳的角落，和黄濑一道开始研究如何换轮胎。  
“你自己换过轮胎吗？”黄濑好奇地问道。  
“没有。”青峰老老实实地说：“在二手车行看中这辆车就是因为虽然款式老，可公里数并不高，而且我也喜欢这种有点复古的风格。但毕竟是旧款，所以车检和保养做得都挺细致的，有什么问题也都是提前去弄好的，像今天这样给逼得不得不自己动手还真是第一次……”  
“……那你到底会不会啊。”虽然他自己也不会。  
“不会可以学嘛，看起来也不难。”青峰一脸自负，简直就和当年把“能打败我的只有我自己”挂在嘴边的中二时代一样。  
黄濑叹了口气取出青峰那个屏幕稍微大了一点的手机，在网页上搜索了一下关键词，接着抬眼看了看已经在研究应该把千斤顶放在什么位置的青峰。  
“你的手刹拉紧了吗？”  
“……”

“扳手。”  
“给。要帮你扭螺栓吗？”黄濑和青峰并肩蹲在那个待换的轮胎边上，一边在手机上研究换轮胎的方法一边“帮忙”。  
“我自己会拧……”青峰刚要嗤之以鼻地丢话，却转身正好看见黄濑那亮晶晶的微微渗出薄汗的额头，眼睛里还带着点兴致勃勃的意味。  
“……好啊。”他把刚刚从黄濑那里拿到的扳手又递了回去：“你来吧，也算是实践一下，以后回日本万一遇到这种情况就知道怎么干了。”  
“说什么呢！你可别咒我回日本之后在路上爆胎啊！”黄濑嘴上说着嫌弃的话，眼睛里却是笑盈盈的。接过扳手的手指和青峰的不小心重叠在一起，刹那间交换了彼此的热度，惹得两人都是心里一跳。

怎么回事，只是换个轮胎而已，却居然有了重新开始恋爱一般的感觉……  
黄濑相信，会有这样想法的，应该不止他一个人。

撬开轮毂盖板，扭松轮圈螺栓，用千斤顶抬起车子，然后扭开全部轮圈螺栓，卸下坏掉的轮胎，接着再换上新的……两个人在一起，时间仿佛过得飞快。他们顺利地换完了轮胎，但青峰还不是很放心，便和黄濑一起对照步骤又逐一检查了一遍，确定所有需要注意的地方都是根据步骤和要点来的，这才真正松了口气。  
换好轮胎，两人将车子平稳地开出加油站，而时间也已经过了下午六点。青峰原先希望去的，可以吃到正宗日本料理但很有些距离的地方铁定是来不及了，于是便只得退而求其次在麦当劳的Drive Thru里买了汉堡。  
“经过自己的手换了轮胎，就有点不是很想立刻回去呢。”黄濑嘴里叼着可乐的吸管，略有点口齿不清地说。  
青峰看了他一眼，也不知道中午那件事对他来说是不是真的翻页了，心里有点打鼓，当下也只能顺着他的话接口：“那么，要去兜风吗？”  
“诶，可以吗？”金发青年的眼睛愈发亮了起来，活像被关在家里学习而没怎么好好出门玩过的中学生。  
“你想去哪？”  
“这里看不到海吧……你学校我也去过好多次了，那就你随便开开，开到哪里算哪里。”  
“还真是由着性子来……”青峰拿身边随意任性的恋人很没辙，但却也还是顺了他的意思。两人开着车，也不怕迷路，在夕阳已经渐渐低落下去的金色光线里沿着连接城镇与城镇之间的主干道一路飞驰，渐渐就开到了距离北卡所在地教堂山有着两小时车程，靠近Belews Lake的某个相当偏僻的地方。

“前面好像没什么有意思的东西了，要回去吗？”青峰问道。  
“再等等……”黄濑似乎发现了什么有意思的东西，“你看那边，有人家在屋前布置了彩灯！”  
“又不是圣诞节，怎么会有人在家门口放彩灯？”青峰满腹狐疑地顺着黄濑指出的方向慢慢开过去，就看见了那栋无视时节在前院点灯的房子。

已是初夏黄昏的余晖渐渐消失殆尽的时刻，附近一栋栋独门独户相隔甚远的住家都逐渐亮起了灯光，然而眼前的这一栋房子却是与众不同。  
那是一栋看起来颇有年头的旧屋。房子本身面积不是很大，但前院的草坪却是颇为宽敞，隐隐能够看到屋顶的红瓦已经被风雨侵蚀得失了大半颜色，木板搭建而成的外墙曾经被漆成乳白，而此时也早已看不出原本的模样。  
然而值得注意的却并不是房子本身，而是平坦的前院上，露天摆放着的那些家具和灯具。  
床、书桌、沙发、柜子、椅子还有餐桌和茶几都被摆成如同布置在屋内的模样，电源插头从房子里接出来，所有的落地灯和台灯都被点亮，放在应该放置的地方，而矮柜上甚至还有一台半旧的电视和一个相对笨重的老式光碟播放机，正对电视的沙发上搭着一块图案漂亮精致的手工刺绣的布罩，和旁边一张双人大床上的床罩是相同的款式。  
这根本不是在屋前装饰的圣诞彩灯，而更像是一个家具和灯具的展示会。  
青峰在黄濑的催促下将车子停在房前。  
“这……是在卖不要的二手家具吗？”黄濑抢在青峰前面走到了被摆放得有条有理的家具当中，充满新奇地坐坐沙发，拍拍床垫：“大晚上的还开灯，真有想法。”  
青峰知道当地人的确是有把淘汰不要的旧家电和家具放在家门口的路边，如果有人需要就可以直接拿走的习惯，然而眼前这种情况，却无论怎么看都不太寻常。  
“我觉得这沙发不错。你那公寓也太简陋了，至少应该放个沙发。”黄濑压了压沙发的垫子转头青峰说，却见他摆了摆手让自己从沙发上站起来，然后走到反而是内部一片漆黑的房子门前，按下了电铃：“Excuse me？”  
屋内没有应答，似乎无人在家。  
青峰又按了几下，依旧没有人出来招呼，于是只得无奈地转过身去，却看到黄濑居然已经如同小孩子一般，直接躺在了那张看起来的确很舒服的席梦思大床上。  
“喂，你干什么呢！”青峰皱着眉头走过去，就见黄濑不仅一副躺得很舒服的模样，还冲他招了招手：“这床睡起来感觉真好，只可惜你那公寓太小了没地方放……”  
“你还真打算从这堆东西里买点什么吗？”青峰哭笑不得，却是心念一动，也在那张床上坐了下来。  
床边贴心地开着磨砂玻璃灯罩的圆形床头灯，看起来气氛十分温馨。黄濑的眼睛闭上又睁开，就看见青峰坐在自己身边，表情平静，却是渐渐朝自己弯下身来。  
他并不知道此时的自己在青峰看起来是何等模样。  
床头灯的光色调柔和，介乎于淡黄和粉红之间，并不十分亮，而是仿佛在皮肤白皙的金发少年的面庞上覆了一层朦胧的醉意。  
他的眼睛看起来有点湿漉漉的，隐约有星光映在里面，嘴唇半张，带着丝丝计划得逞一般的笑意。  
极其诱人。  
虽然黄濑什么也没有说，但青峰却觉得他的脸上写满了“Kiss me, now”。  
青峰心中一荡，正要不管不顾地吻下去，却正好听见附近传来了汽车发动机的声音。  
两人停在那里顿了半天，毕竟还是顾及到可能会被人看见的尴尬，只得怏怏地拉开彼此的距离。黄濑站了起来，和青峰一起向路边停在自己的车子后面的一辆轻型卡车望过去。

从卡车上下来的是一个看起来年纪已经不小的男人。花白的头发和胡子，高耸的鼻子两旁有深深的法令纹，面容憔悴，目光浑浊，夜色中看不出颜色的眼睛缺乏精神地向这边看了一眼，然后走了过来。  
“晚上好，先生。”黄濑主动先向那个人打了个招呼。  
“晚上好，小伙子们。”男人的声音低沉沙哑，如同坏掉的风箱，但说话的方式却并不粗鲁，“你们看中这张床了吗？”  
“准确来说，是我的朋友看上了您的沙发。”青峰上前一步，不动声色地将黄濑挡在自己身后。  
“眼光不错，那是个好沙发。”男人有些神经质地不断点头道。  
“多少钱？那个沙发。如果可以的话上面的沙发罩我也想要。”黄濑探头问道。  
“你是说那张有刺绣的桌布？那个送给你们也可以。沙发你想出多少？”男人没什么感情地问道。  
“呃……80块卖不卖？”既然对方让自己出价，那可就不客气了。黄濑和青峰对视一眼，狠狠心先说了个如果是旧货店老板绝不可能接受的价格。  
“80块可以。”没想到男人却痛快地答应了，“这里放着的东西都可以卖，便宜卖。床、柜子、椅子、灯、电视……”  
“电视多少钱？还有放电视的矮柜。70块行不行？”  
“70块，电视和矮柜你们都拿走吧。”男人的脸上看不出喜怒，却转身走进屋里，拿出一瓶威士忌和两个玻璃杯。  
“要喝一杯吗？”男人问。  
青峰和黄濑面面相觑。然而片刻之后，黄濑却接过了其中一只杯子。  
“给我来一点吧，我的同伴还要开车所以不能喝酒。”  
男人给黄濑倒了半杯酒，然后又给自己倒了半杯，伸过去同黄濑手里的杯子碰了碰：“为了这桩好生意。”然后他不等黄濑说话动作，就已经一仰头先喝干了杯子里的酒。  
黄濑不待青峰阻止，也有样学样地把酒一口气灌了下去。他感到一阵热辣从喉咙一直烧进胃里，没多久就有晕眩的感觉迅速涌了上来。  
男人给两人又倒了一杯。

“能试试看那个电视吗？”青峰来不及做些别的，就看着一起喝了酒之后忽然沉默下来的一老一少，咳了一声问。  
“可以。”男人放下杯子，打开了电视，然后又从电视下面的矮柜里拿出一张光盘来，塞进边上的老式CD机。  
电视只接通了电源而没有电视线，因此出现不了画面，但由于连接了CD机，所以可以看到曲目信息的显示一切正常。  
男人按下CD机的播放按钮，接着从电视自带的音箱里就传出一首距今已有大约三十年历史的老歌。

“Listen, baby. Ain't no mountain high. Ain't no vally low. Ain't no river wide enough, baby. If you need me, call me. No matter where you are. No matter how far. Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry.”  
若你需要我，就呼唤我，不论你身在何方，不管海角天涯，我会尽快到你身旁。

跨越时代的经典金曲乐声悠扬，黄濑听着熟悉，想起最近在看过的电影里面似乎曾经听过这首歌，到了副歌部分便忍不住跟着哼了下去，身子也不自觉得随着旋律摇晃了起来。

“Cause baby. There ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you.”  
因为，我的爱比山高，比谷深，比河广，没有窒碍能将我带离你的身旁。

多么优美的旋律，多么真挚深情的词句。  
黄濑一边哼着一边抬头看着青峰。不知是不是因为微醺的酒意，他觉得身边明明是持续点亮的灯光，却也似乎随着耳边的旋律荡漾了起来。

“嘿！你们跳个舞怎么样？”男人忽然冲他们喊道。  
“什么？”黄濑之前已经渐渐把第二杯不掺水的威士忌喝光了，此刻酒精正在他体内迅速发挥着作用。  
“跳舞，我说跳舞！”男人在音乐的背景下继续大喊。  
“原来是说跳舞！”黄濑眯起眼睛，脸色酡红，主动转身拉过一直站在一旁看着的青峰，与其双掌相对。  
“那个大叔说得对啊小青峰！你看今夜星光灿烂，音乐又这么美，我们为什么不一起跳个舞呢？”因为酒精的作用，头脑有些沉重，但他却依然隐隐记得，两年之前他俩也曾在当时租住的公寓里跳过舞，那时的青峰因为出了车祸，手上还打了石膏。  
“你喝醉了吧！”青峰有些哭笑不得地说。但他虽然没动，却是注视着黄濑迷蒙的眼神，将自己的手指回握了：“我不想跳，不过你如果想跳就可以跳。”  
黄濑似乎很不满意：“怎么了小青峰，你为什么不愿意和我一起跳舞呢？你都能和Iris一起跳舞，还……还亲她的头发！是因为给她的胸部很大吗？！我一直知道你从中学的时候就喜欢大胸脯的女孩，直到现在还是……”  
“我不是因为喜欢她的胸！”青峰心想你果然还是在惦记这事，虽然现在解释也不知道能不能听进去，但他还是必须把当时的情况跟这冤家说清楚：“我也不喜欢她！你看到的那张偷拍照片是因为昨天我就像现在的你一样喝醉了，她拉着我一起跳舞，我看到她一头金发，想着你已经在家里等我了，一个晃神就以为自己怀里的人是你！”  
“你骗人！”金发的青年听到这话半天没动，却突然哭了出来，“小青峰你……骗人！我不相信你！”  
“我没骗人！醉鬼！”青峰再也顾不得旁边有人，一口气将他拉进了怀里，紧紧抱住了，“我不知道为什么过了这么些年你还是那么不相信我，但是我说的都是真的！每句话，每个字都是真的！”  
“我……从第一次和你接吻开始，喜欢的就只有你一个人，之后再也没变过！以后也不会变！你听清楚了吗！！”

“Remember the day,I set you free. I told you,You could always count on me. From that day on I made a vow. I'll be there when you want me. Some way,some how.”  
记得那天我拯救了你，我告诉你，我将永远是你的依靠。自那天我起誓开始，我会与你长伴左右，不论何时何地。

音乐仍在悠悠流淌，黄濑听着歌词，将哭得一塌糊涂的脸埋在了青峰的肩膀上，任由对方拥着自己，终于也随着音乐渐渐摇摆起来。

“对！对！你们跳舞！跳起来！”一直在边上不知道是不是看明白了一切的男人并没有停止举杯，“这里是我的地方，没有别人，你们想跳可以一直跳！”他一边叫着，一边也自己在家具之间的空地里转起圈来。

这里地方偏僻，音乐持续了很久也没有接到任何邻居的投诉。不过之后发生的事情，黄濑却是再也没有多少印象了。  
唯一留下的记忆，是卖给他们沙发和电视的大叔在和他们一起跳了一曲又一曲之后，也忽然嚎啕大哭了起来。


	4. The Last Dance

黄濑醒过来的时候已经天光大亮。虽然和前一天相同，依然是接近中午的时候，但地点却是在青峰的公寓。  
“头疼不疼？想喝水吗？”青峰挂掉一个电话，随后在床垫边蹲下，递给他一杯水和一包饼干：“肚子空空容易疼，吃点东西。”  
黄濑一口气喝光了水，然后把一块饼干整个塞进嘴里，揉着宿醉的脑袋。  
“……我们昨晚是怎么回来的？”  
“你闹到晚上十点多，然后睡着了。我把你弄进车里，开了将近两个小时回来的。”青峰笑笑说：“抬头看看？你买的好东西，不过最后是我付的钱。”  
黄濑抬起头，发觉房间里多了一个铺着好看布罩（其实是一张桌布）的沙发，以及正对着床垫的矮柜和上面摆着的一台电视，甚至还有一个CD机。  
“David大叔把那台CD机也送给我们了，连同柜子里的一堆光碟。”  
“David大叔……？”  
“就是昨晚和你一起跳了半宿舞的那个男人。”青峰又倒了一杯水放在床头矮桌上备用，“他今天一大早酒还没全醒，就开着那辆卡车帮我们把东西全送过来了，居然一路上都没被警察逮住酒驾，真是走运。不过幸好有他帮忙，否则我那辆车可以运不了这个沙发——它实际上比我预计的还要宽，不过坐起来的确挺舒服的，你这家伙眼光不错。”  
黄濑环顾房间，觉得虽然只是多了两三样家具，却看起来比之前有了更多的生活气息，但转念想到青峰现在实际情况，却又有点尴尬。  
“……抱歉，这公寓是你短租的吧？我买了……不，是让你多买了这些东西，搬家的时候会给你添麻烦吧？”  
青峰毫不在意地摆摆手说：“没事啊，我想过了，电视和矮柜可以放在宿舍，沙发就和床垫之类的一起寄存在约瑟琳那里，我会把CD机当谢礼送给她。”  
“哦，那就好……”黄濑用双手拍了拍脸颊帮助清醒，“我觉得那个David大叔真是神奇——他一定有很多经历和心事，所以才会给人感觉那么的……绝望？不过他是个好人，那是肯定的。”  
“是啊。”青峰回想起男人沧桑的面容，心里也有些动容，“不过我们还是不要胡乱猜测了吧。”他转头紧紧盯住黄濑，“我比较在意的是，昨天晚上我和你说的事情，你都还记不记得？”  
“你是指什么时候说的哪些内容？”黄濑心下一跳，接着一股暖意如同吸了水的海绵一般在胸口膨胀开，却因为太过幸福而忍不住装起傻来。  
“黄濑你差不多该可以了吧？”青峰才不管黄濑还想玩什么花样，恶狠狠地将他直接扑倒在床垫上，“你来这已经是第三天了，我们还什么都没做！”  
“做什么啊哈哈哈哈……喂你等等！……啊！小青峰你住手！我可还没说原谅你！你给我……呜！”  
“新年之后我们整整半年没见了，你没有忘记吧？我好像听你说过是有五天的假？现在已经浪费了一天，那么接下来你等着吧，不干得你三天走不动路我是不会放过你的！”他无视了黄濑半推不推的动作，按住对方的肩膀，狠狠地吻了下去。

如果不算之前那个并无诚意的吻，现在才是两人在久违了半年之后的第一次相拥。青峰狠狠地品尝着身下青年依旧残留着淡淡酒香的嘴唇，内心急切而满足，直啃到他嘴唇红肿也依然没有放开对方。  
他忽然感到十分后悔，后悔自己当时居然跑到距他有半个地球的地方来，忍受着不知究竟多久才能见一次，思念到胸口疼痛的折磨。  
当然，最严重的还是因长久的分离产生误会，以及随之而来的信任危机。  
他亲吻着黄濑的耳根、发际和额角，这才感到了一丝后怕。  
如果之前自己没有足够忍耐下滔天的愤怒，而是直接因为不被对方信任而爆发，转而做出什么更加伤害到对方的事，以至于让他真的离开自己……  
只怕他会后悔一辈子。  
因为，他确定这已经是自己一生一次的恋爱。

之前被青峰一直侵入到了口腔深处，并且全身都笼罩在对方少见的温柔爱抚之下，黄濑感到从头顶到脚尖都在发麻。  
但是，出乎意料的，青峰并没有立刻如他之前所说的（以及自己预料和期待的）一样，猛烈而迫不及待地拥抱他。  
“小青峰……？”  
“嗯。”  
“你……怎么了？”黄濑实在问不出“你是不是哪里不太舒服”这种话，也不好意思特别明显而主动地表现出“想做”这样的要求来。  
之前因为过于思念而患得患失，之后又经历先前那场风波，以至于他也不由得愈发小心翼翼起来。  
“没什么。只是刚才忽然觉得有点不真实的感觉。”  
“不真实？”  
“这两年来，每次和你见面相隔的时间都太长，所以总会觉得真的亲到你的时候还是像在做梦一样。”青峰老老实实地说。

啊啊，对不起了，秋山小姐。  
黄濑忽然想要对自己的经纪人说声抱歉。  
我想告诉你虽然那部篮球电视剧我是一定会接的，但这两天估计是没法给你打电话，也不能改签机票提早回去了……

“抱我。”他狠狠地搂住了青峰的脖子，将他用力地拉向自己，随后闭上了再也抑制不住湿润的眼睛。  
“快抱我，小青峰！”  
在被欲望的潮水没顶之前，这是黄濑说的最后一句，表意清晰的话。

※※※

“你床垫下的杂志是怎么回事？”青峰抱着腰膝酸软以至于走路都有些困难的恋人进入浴室的时候，黄濑懒洋洋地问。  
“哦，那是我之前和约瑟琳一起去书店买教材的时候看到日文图书区里有登你照片和访谈的杂志就顺便买回来的。搬来这里的时候那张床垫因为旧了，有些不平整，所以我就随便拿了几本在下面垫住。”扶住他的腰在淋浴间里勉强站稳，青峰打开花洒往自己和对方的头上和身上浇着水。  
“是吗……那你老实交代，有我照片的那几页看起来皱巴巴的，是不是因为你对着杂志干了坏事？”黄濑吃吃地笑了起来。  
“那哪里算是坏事，”青峰一脸的光明正大，语气无比坦然，“你能说我现在对你做的是坏事吗？”他把手往下探去，捏住了对方胸上在自己之前的舔吻下红肿发亮的突起。  
黄濑忍不住发出了“嘶——”的一声。  
“……很疼？”青峰放开了手，按了些沐浴露给两人抹上，感到黄濑似乎恢复了一些力气，就让他转了个身，用尽可能轻柔的力道为恋人擦洗背部。  
青峰用近似于队内医师的按摩手法，让沾了沐浴露而变得滑腻的手掌在黄濑的背部和腰部来回抚摸揉搓，希望能够缓解一下对方的酸疼和疲累。打出的泡沫被热水冲下，恋人享受着自己难得体贴的服务，发出了舒爽的鼻音，但没过多久却忽然红着脸转头看了他一眼，欲言又止。  
“青……嗯。”  
“又怎么了？”难道还嫌之前的花样不够多？青峰挑了挑眉。  
“……流出来了。”恋人轻轻地哼了一声，羞得恨不得钻到地里去。  
青峰低头一看，果然，刚才被自己反复折磨到柔软而发红的地方，先前射进去的东西正在一小股一小股地向外流出来，被水流冲下。  
想着“如果你是女人说不定这样已经怀孕了，然后就可以和你结婚一直在一起”这样无稽的事情，青峰咳了一声，说：“你过来点，我帮你挖出来。”  
“可以是可以，就是……有点站不稳……”黄濑根本不敢看他。  
“那就撑住墙，撑不住就趴上去。”  
黄濑依言，将上半身靠在浴室的墙壁上，抬起腰部。热度颇高的肌肤和胸前的突起一触到冰冷的瓷砖，就令他忍不住打了个激灵。  
青峰将手指轻而易举地进入那个令自己如痴如醉的甬道，勾起指关节在柔软的内壁里清洗自己留下的体液。虽然并没有别的意思，但随着黄濑逐渐颤抖起来的后背和难以站稳的双腿，他知道自己肯定是碰到了对方最要命的地方，从而又有了感觉。  
如此敏感的身体，还有简直可以称得上是传说中的名器一般的……即使之前已经颠过来倒过去地做了两三回，青峰也难以控制自己已然紊乱的呼吸。  
“可以……再进去一次吗？之后我会负责帮你好好洗干净的。”他握住自己的硬挺，喘着粗气说。  
“你……！”然而还没等黄濑答应，粗大而坚硬的分身已经不由分说地塞了进来，一插到底。由于之前开拓许久，使得青峰再度的侵入毫不费力气。

这样的体位和触感，令青峰想起他们第一次做爱的那个下雪的圣诞夜。  
就是在那个时候，他认定了眼前这个一直全心全意爱着自己，并且为此守候的青年。  
一辈子，也不会放手。

“啊……啊啊……慢……”黄濑不由自主地随着青峰的动作摇晃起身体，被做得神志恍惚，脑子里一团浆糊。他并不知道青峰在想什么，却也觉得自己身处的这种情景和被拥抱的巨大幸福，是如此令人怀念。

好不容易才把自己洗刷干净从浴室出来，从早上就开始白日宣淫的两人都已经筋疲力尽，而黄濑更是饥肠辘辘，肚子毫不维持主人形象地响了起来。青峰哈哈大笑着将面色一阵白一阵红的恋人塞进夏被，去厨房烤起了给两人垫肚子的东西。  
忽然，他听到黄濑就像自言自语一般地说了一句。  
“小青峰……我喜欢你。我已经喜欢了你……七年，你知道吗？”

心里不觉一暖，他大步走回床边，抚摸着对方触感柔软的漂亮金发。  
“我知道啊。”终于都知道了，幸好当年还算不晚。  
“再接下去的三年、五年、七年、十年……我都会一直喜欢你。”黄濑吸了吸鼻子，带了些哭腔。

青峰大辉不是个会把“爱”之类的话经常挂在嘴上的男人。  
于是虽然没有说出口，但他却在心里默默地回应了一个“我也是”。  
这一生，都不会停止。

※※※

被青峰送到机场的路上，黄濑还在遗憾着一直想两个人一起做却没有时间和机会去做的事。  
“时间真是太短了……”黄濑叹着气说：“我还想让你和我一起去听音乐剧或者看通宵电影。”  
“之后一定有机会的。”青峰点点头。  
“还想……一直能够见到你，和你在一起。”这种话已经不知道说了多少次，但还是忍不住想说出来。  
“这也不是不可能的事。”将车子开进机场的停车场，青峰忽然对出于谨慎而带起墨镜的黄濑一笑。  
“诶？”  
“那天和你买家具回来，你还在睡觉的时候得到的消息。你之前一直对我太不信任，所以想欺负你就没说，”青峰坏笑着：“还有三天，我也要趁暑假回一趟日本，受邀去参加二十天的国家青年队集训营——正好还能赶上给你过个生日。”  
“咦咦咦咦咦——？！”  
“不信你去问问阿哲，火神那家伙应该也在，不过你工作太忙，未必有空和他们联系……”  
“………………小青峰！！！”

分开思念——见面吵架——和好分开。  
简直就像维持着如同三拍子舞曲一般的恋爱。  
但是，又有谁说恋爱不会像跳舞一样，摇摆荡漾呢？

What About Dance？  
The END


End file.
